Thinking of
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Luc and Jimmy are working on road work, and decide to muse some thoughts. Story takes place BEFORE the movie’s plot. It’s a flashback of before Luc had dreams of power and takes place before the movie began. Jimmy’s jail sentence. Really Short. Enjoy.


Title: Thinking of--

Chapter: One -Oneshot-

Rating: M

Category: The Crow: Wicked Prayer

Characters: Jimmy, Luc

Pairings: None, (Guess it could hint at a Jimmy X Luc.)

Type: Drabble

Summary: Luc and Jimmy are working on road work, and decide to muse some thoughts. Story takes place BEFORE the movie's plot. It's a flashback of before Luc had dreams of power and takes place before the movie began. (Jimmy's jail sentence.) Really Short. Enjoy.

Warning: Hinting at Slash. Language. Please don't read if this type of thing offends you. Did not have a beta, lot's of grammar errors, spelling mistakes maybe. Sorry.

Jimmy looked down, his head tilting slightly as if to gaze or see something at an odd angle. He had been in jail now for a few months. It seemed that the only person he was really able to make friends with was Luc. In his own opinion though, Jimmy really couldn't tell if he really could put all of his trust into the other criminal.

Luc was someone who was really sick in the head. He gave off a menacing air, an aura that demanded full authority. He would be God someday. Jimmy laughed.

His eyes closing, he snickered at the thought of the man being God. It was just a figure of speech, though he knew Luc to be the type of person that if he were given the chance, Luc would stab God himself in the back.

"What?" Luc's voice was soft, and it seemed that he was slightly curious as to what Jimmy was thinking. Jimmy looked up, his eyes opening. He had been leaning against a shovel's handle, using it to prop himself up from falling over. He had been comfortable and it seemed that the way the other man was now looking at him caused him to shift slightly. Jimmy looked at Luc, who was standing over him, his body sweating from having been working all day.

It was hard work, shoveling the shit and rocks from the sides of the road. Not to mention the area they were located in grew increasingly warmer throughout the day. The uniforms they wore were allowed to be removed, though given the rays of the sun, it was considered to be a stupid move to allow for so much skin to be exposed. Luc, on the other hand, had his orange jump suit pulled down, exposing his white undershirt witch was cut in most areas to make it more comforting. It's altercations made flesh exposed, tanned from where it had been burned from the sun's rays in the past. Jimmy on the other hand, had rolled his jump suit down, and only allowed for his unaltered shirt to show fully. "Huh?" Jimmy's voice was soft, and he seemed dazed for a few seconds.

"You laughed at something…You looked…Weird." He smiled slightly at the younger boy. "What the hell could be so amusing to you out here in the middle of nowhere to where you had a moment of happiness?" He moved closer to Jimmy, his amusement taking control.

Jimmy fully erected himself so that he could fully stand up to Luc. He smirked again, and looked away, rubbing his head, "Awe…Nothing Luc…Never mind." He felt slightly ashamed that he had been able to think of Luc, and from there gain the mans' interest. "I was just think of- ah…" He snickered, chuckling slightly at himself, and then narrowed his eyes to keep the sun out of them. "Just never mind Luc."

"Come on Jimmy…Your brains are boiling out here…" Luc laughed. He laid a hand on his waist and kicked a chunk of dirt.

Jimmy moved his shovel in the dirt, using it to scoop and then toss a load of rocks into their 'teams' wheel- barrel. It was a few seconds of silence till he noticed that Luc was still staring at him. He glanced at the taller man, "What?" He asked, slightly mockingly.

"Nothing Jimmy…" Luc mused at the current thought in his head. "Figured out what you were thinking of." He smiled, and then went back to digging.

Jimmy stopped moved, and dug his shovel's head into the ground, "Oh? And what would that be, Luc?" Jimmy watched the man as he took in a deep breath, drawing another large pile of rocks up from the dirt road and then tossing the chunks into the barrel.

"You were thinking of me." He licked his lips and puffed out his chest, as if to show the other man that he weren't surprised at Jimmy's fantasies.

"What?" Jimmy laughed, watching as Luc took on a slightly amusing 'macho man' type stance. He then laughed again as the taller man drew closer to him.

"Come on Jimmy…I'm a man, you're a…slightly…smaller man…I don't mind. I rather find myself flattered by the thought of you thinking of me." He smirked evilly at Jimmy. He then winked at him.

Jimmy felt his face blush, "Shut up you ass." He said, his voice lowered as if to mock the man.

Luc laughed, knowing that he had gotten to the man.

There were a few more seconds of silence, then Luc asked lowly, "So what were you really thinking of?" He asked, shoveling more rocks again.

Jimmy was silent, joining him in his movements. Slowly, he bit his lip and glanced over at Luc, "You." He said, and then laughed lowly, turning around to start on a different pile of rocks.

The End.

-Began: 2/7/10 2:27 PM

-Finished: 2/7/10 3:08 PM

-D. D. Darkwriter

Nothing more and nothing less, to all my pain you do address. And then deep down, you make it worse, and coax my memories to disperse. And there I'll lie, so cold, yet warm, that withered corpse of human scorn.


End file.
